


Prime Daddy Material

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Loungewear, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Silver Fox Tony, Top Tony Stark, so here it is, tony smokes some weed it's nbd, tony stark and bucky barnes in sweats is the content i need in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Tony is slightly self conscious about his grey hair, and Bucky's more than happy to show how much the silver fox vibe makes him want to bend over for his daddy :)





	Prime Daddy Material

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough weed smoking, silver fox vibes and loungewear aesthetics in this fandom, and you gotta be the change you wanna see in the world :)

Tony exhales, a heavy thing, loosening his tie from around his neck, closing his eyes as his head thumps back against the elevator wall. “J,” he mumbles, eyes still closed, “where’s my hunk of man meat?”

“Mr. Barnes appears to be running in the gym, sir,” JARVIS answers, smooth and as amused as an AI can be.

“Ugh,”  Tony groans, straightening as the elevator doors open into his living room. “Exercise. Ask him how long he’s gonna be, would ya? My need for cuddles outweighs his need to grow his twelve pack.”

“The message has been passed along, sir.” The AI pauses. “Mr. Barnes approximates thirty minutes before he can meet you on the couch, he says.”

“Health nut,” Tony grumbles, rolling his eyes, blissfully denying the reward he reaps from said health nuttiness in the form of a gorgeous chest he’s thought about licking, biceps that he _may_ have licked on occasion and abs he has _definitely_ licked on occasion. “Play my shower mix, J. Need to cleanse the board’s stupidity before the weekend starts. Speaking of which, total black out for the weekend. Nothing in or out unless it’s a DEFCON One,” he says, stripping his jacket and throwing it over a chair before working on his cuffs. “Actually,” Tony amends, starting on his dress shirt, “DEFCON Two. That stuff’s probably Iron Man worthy.”

“Duly noted, sir. Anything else?”

“Yeah, schedule my hairdresser’s appointment for next week,” he mutters, stroking his hand through his hair as he catches his reflection in the mirror, tugging at the strands of grey on his temple, stroking over the salt and pepper in his beard. “Don’t need anymore reminders how super hot and hunky my boyfriend is, and how super… not I am.”

“I think you do alright for yourself, sir.”

“Such a flatterer. Be careful, J, or I might get a big head,” Tony laughs.

“Can’t imagine what we would do if such a thing were to happen, sir,” JARVIS responds, evidently amused now. “Nevertheless, your appointment has been scheduled.”

“You’re a king.”

“Made in the image of one, sir.” The AI’s voice fades away, and the music overtakes the shower space. Tony doesn’t spend long under the spray, using his own soap but stealing some of Bucky’s shampoo for a perfunctory cleanse to wash away the grime of the day, getting out and towelling off quickly.

Tony bypasses his own closet, making his way into Bucky’s, where everything is, for some absurd reason, a million times more comfortable than in his. He peruses his options before settling on a grey sweatpants and hoodie combo, recently laundered but well worn enough that the clothes always smell like Bucky. He foregoes underwear, triple tying the knot at his waist, uncaring how low the pants sit anyway, showing off the V of his hips and the dark patch of hair that leads down from his navel. He leaves the hoodie unzipped, running a towel through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to dry it before making his way out of the room.

When he passes by a mirror in the hallway, Tony stops, catching sight of his own reflection. The light in the hallway is brighter, harsher than the dim glow in his bedroom, and it throws the grey into stark relief against the brown, and he grimaces slightly. He doesn’t _hate_ it, knows it makes him look more distinguished even. But in the face of Bucky’s seemingly endless youth, (95 going on 25, honestly) the shock of white in a sea of black just feels like yet another sign of use, of wear and tear, his body scarring in a form different, but no less permanent, than the scars that already mar both of their bodies.

He pulls his gaze away eventually, the natural course of the aging process finally the straw that breaks the camel’s back of his narcissistic ability to stare endlessly at his own reflection. Tony pads down the rest of the hallway, turning into the kitchen and into the living room, heading straight for the coffee table next to the sofa. He settles back against the plush cushion, tugging the throw blanket off the arm of the couch and snuggling into it.

“J, ETA on my Bucky bear?”

“Another ten minutes, Mr. Barnes said,” the AI relays a few minutes later, and Tony heaves a sigh, loud and heavy. He reaches over to the coffee table, opening the drawer in the center and taking out what he needs. Practiced hands roll a joint quickly, efficiently, and he’s soon lighting it up, the first drag burning in his throat, making him cough lightly. Burrowing deeper under the blanket he picks up his Stark Pad, opening up the last project he was working on as he smokes through the joint, fingers moving lightly and tapping away on the screen as he feels the sensation wash over him.

That’s how Bucky finds him eight minutes later, abs stretched and arms flexing as he ties his hair up, sweats pooling low on his hips as he smiles down in amusement at his boyfriend. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Tony rolls over, giggling lightly and making grabby hands when he finally catches sight of Bucky. “You’re here! Finally! I’ve aged ten years just waiting for you,” he complains, pushing his lips out into a pout.

“I can tell,” Bucky muses, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “You’re goin’ grey, babe.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to tell me I look young and sexy _always_ , rule number one in the boyfriend handbook, Barnes.”

Bucky makes his way around the arm of the couch, lifting the blanket and sliding underneath, resting his head in Tony’s lap. A metal finger traces over the engineer’s lips, his cheeks, the wrinkles by his eyes before running through his hair one more time. “I hate ta break it to ya, but’cha don’t look young at all, doll.” Bucky intercepts Tony’s hand as he brings the joint back to his lips, brushing a kiss over his knuckles. “Does make you look even sexier, though.”

Tony hums as Bucky releases his hand, allowing him to take another drag, watching his face with avid interest. “Keep starin’ at me like that, and I might actually believe you,” Tony comments after blowing the smoke from his mouth, lips quirking in amusement.

Bucky clears his throat, grin slick and sharp and anything but embarrassed as he traces Tony’s lips again. “You _should_ believe me, sweet thing. You tellin’ me you don’t know how sexy you look, grey in your hair, lips pursin’ all pretty when you blow the smoke outta your mouth?”

In lieu of an answer, Tony hums again, secretly preening under the attention. “Now you’re  just flattering me to get into my pants,” he banters, waggling his eyebrows, and Bucky laughs, low and deep in all the best ways.

“Pretty sure those are my pants, darlin’,” Bucky points outs, but Tony waves his hand in dismissal.

“Semantics. You still wanna fuck me,” Tony asserts, taking another drag. He’s caught off guard and a little surprised when Bucky tugs his head down, slotting their lips together, mouth opening up underneath Tony’s to accept the smoke when Tony exhales on instinct. Bucky pulls away then, pulling Tony’s hand down to his mouth to take a drag, waiting a few seconds before exhaling.

Tony’s cock twitches against the fabric of his sweats, watching Bucky’s plush pink lips close around the joint and exhale the smoke more of a turn on than he ever expected. “When did you start smoking weed?” His voice is an embarrassing mixture of breathy and hoarse, arousal plain, and Bucky grins, closing his eyes, tilting his head back as that syrupy sweet and devastatingly sexy smile twists his lips up.

“Just now,” Bucky answers, slow and easy. He plucks the joint nimbly from Tony’s fingers, taking another drag before sitting up suddenly, face inches away from Tony’s. “And you’re wrong, actually. I want _you_ to fuck _me_. Please, _daddy_.”

Tony swallows audibly, breath hitching in his throat because okay, wow, that’s new. “Daddy?” He certainly doesn’t _sound_ like a daddy, pitch of his voice akin to the of a prepubescent boy, but that’s to be expected when one’s shirtless super soldier boyfriend calls one daddy whilst sitting in one’s lap, needy and pleading and halfway to wrecked already.

Bucky shrugs, unrepentant and justifiably unashamed. “You’ve looked in the mirror, you look like prime daddy material and you know it. You’re only other option is ‘old man’.” Neither of them is surprised when they feel the answering twitch of Tony’s dick, seemingly on board with both. “Both is good, I guess,” Bucky breathes, and Tony nods his head frantically.

“Both is definitely good.” And he’s surging forward, capturing Bucky’s lips with his own. It’s wet and messy, a frantic slide of tongue and teeth as Tony traces Bucky’s upper lip with little finesse before biting down on the bottom one, soothing away the sting before licking into his mouth. Bucky rearranges himself in Tony’s lap, straddling the older man and inching forward until his clothed erection is pressed tight against Tony’s abs, hips rutting forward of their own accord.

“Such a needy baby boy,” Tony mutters, pulling away, smirking when Bucky attempts to chase his mouth with a whine, titling away so the kisses land on his jaw instead. “I didn’t know a bit of grey was gonna turn my boyfriend into such a desperate little slut. Or have you always been slutty and desperate, and the grey just brings it out more?” His grin turns sharp, feral at Bucky’s answering whimper, and he brings his hand up, tracing the outline of the flowers tattooed on Bucky’s neck, drifting to the nape of his neck, further up still to tug the tie out of his hair. Tony runs his fingers through the strands, combing out the knots as Bucky’s head lolls back, fisting a handful and tugging on it sharply when his boyfriend gets too comfortable. “Why’re you still in my lap, baby? You want me to be your daddy, you gotta earn it. On your knees, sweet thing.”

And Bucky- Bucky with his bright blue eyes glazed over and plush lips bitten red, high pitched whine stuck at the back of his throat, slides so gracefully from his perch in Tony’s lap to land on his knees, offering nothing but a low groan when the movement results in another tug on his hair, and Tony can’t help the low moan that punches its way out of his chest at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend halfway to wrecked on his knees for him. “So _gorgeous_ for me, baby boy. How’d I get so lucky?” The praise runs through Bucky like a livewire, leaving him shivering, hips fucking forward against Tony’s calf on instinct. “So _needy_ too, Jesus. You gonna get on your knees this pretty, bend over for any old man who gives you the time of day like a little whore?”

Bucky shakes his head frantically, nuzzling into Tony’s crotch as he whimpers assurances of “no, never, never for anyone but you, daddy,” and Tony hums, easing his grip on Bucky’s hair a little.

“I’m sure, princess. But daddy’s gonna need some reassurance, so why don’t you go ahead and get my cock into your talented little mouth, hmm?” Bucky doesn’t need further prompting, mouth dropping open, tongue licking wetly at the fabric of Tony’s sweats. The material is wet with Tony’s precome already, and the drool leaking steadily from Bucky’s mouth, streaking his chin, leaves it sopping wet, Tony’s erection straining under the fabric at the slight friction. His grip in Bucky’s hair tightens again, twisting the other man to look up at him. “It’s not nice to tease, sweetheart. When I said get my cock into your mouth, it wasn’t a _request_ , and my patience is wearing thin.”

Without saying anything, Bucky moves his mouth up, bracing his hands on Tony’s thighs to tug at the knot of his pants with his teeth. It takes him a few minutes but then the last knot is loosening and Tony lifts his hips up, pants sliding down to pool at his knees, dick slapping wetly against his stomach. Bucky mouths up along the underside of Tony’s cock, laving his tongue against the sensitive spot just below the head before sucking the tip into his mouth, tongue digging into the slit. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking half of Tony’s length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down achingly slow. He gets lost in the rhythm, the way Tony’s thickness has his mouth achingly full, jaw twinging as he struggles to take his boyfriend in further. He’s suckling more than sucking, but as Tony cards his fingers through Bucky’s hair, catching the blissed out expression on his face, he doesn’t have the heart to say anything, content to let the soldier take his pleasure.

It's not like this isn’t good for him, anyway. Tony’s still riding his high, and every cell in his body feels as though it’s tingling, heightening his own pleasure. He feels about ready to vibrate out of his skin, amplifying his need for release, and he can’t help but fuck his hips forward, forcing more of his cock into Bucky’s mouth. He hears no complaints, only a soft moan of pleasure, so he takes that as a sign to continue, inching his dick further into his boyfriend’s mouth until the head is nudging the back of Bucky’s throat. Soft murmurs of _so good for me, sweetheart_ , and _just perfect, baby boy_ fall from his lips unbidden. Bucky hums in contentment, relishing Tony’s low growl when the vibrations make their way up his shaft.

Bucky’s free hand comes up to stroke the part of Tony that doesn’t make it into his mouth, apparently not wanting to deep throat today, and Tony doesn’t push, not when his boy is floating so beautifully, taking what he wants. He traces his free hand down the side of Bucky’s face, thumbing the outline of his cock pressed against Bucky’s cheek, hooking his thumb into the soldier’s mouth, stretching his lips, pained groan punching its way from his chest when Bucky begins to drool freely, spit slicking its way down his length.

“Making such a mess, aren’t you, princess? What’s daddy gonna do with you?” Tony admonishes, pulling his cock out of Bucky’s mouth, tapping it against the other man’s swollen lower lip. Without warning, Tony slips his index and middle fingers into Bucky’s mouth as replacement, stroking the soldier’s tongue before pressing as far back as he can go, choking Bucky slightly. “This is the only lube you’re gonna get, baby boy, so slick ‘em up real good,” warns Tony, kicking his sweats off.

He runs his bare foot over Bucky’s crotch, feeling the hard outline of his boyfriend’s dick straining against the material. “So hard for me, aren’t you, gorgeous? Does it hurt, are you aching for daddy? D’you need some relief?” Bucky nods frantically, a garbled _please_ coming from around the fingers in his mouth, arching into Tony’s touch, who pulls back with a small tut. “Daddy’s poor little slut. Should I let you get off like this, humping daddy’s foot like a pathetic puppy, take the edge off a little?” Tony’s foot never ceases it’s movement, and at Bucky’s desperate agreement he presses down harder, allowing Bucky to rut forward as best as he can his head continues to move.

All at once Tony pulls away completely, foot moving off Bucky’s lap, fingers retracting from his mouth. He nods dismissively towards the glass windows at the side of the room. “It’s cute that you thought you’d earned that, sweetheart, but you’re nowhere close to earning your orgasm. Get your pants off, and go brace yourself against the window, back facing me.”

Bucky rises to his feet with a soft _yes daddy_ , all of the grace and fluidity only a super soldier is capable of after having spent so long on his knees. Tony takes a second to admire the way Bucky’s sweats sit low, the v of his hips delectably accentuated, and before Bucky can finish undoing the knot of his tie, Tony hooks a finger in his waistband and pulls him forward, sucking a bruise into his hipbone.

Bucky’s shuddering moan runs through his chest, fingers coming up instinctively to Tony’s hair as the man trails small kisses down to where the soldier’s pants begin before fisting the material and tugging, pulling them down to pool around Bucky’s ankles, Bucky’s cock springing free and drooling against his stomach. Tony releases him with a soft smack to his ass, gesturing towards the window with a nod of his head.

Bucky turns around, striding over to the window, and Tony’s appreciative gaze roams over the impressive cut of his boyfriend’s back, down to the swell of his ass and powerful thighs that Tony would happily suffocate between. Tony waits until he’s situated, hands placed against the window and bent at the waist, spine arched in a delicious curve, ass on display.

Tony takes his time walking over, tread light and strides measured, building the anticipation. He comes up behind Bucky, grabbing a handful of his ass, crowding him forward until his front is pressed against the glass, still-wet fingers ghosting over his crack, down to swirl press lightly against his entrance. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, sweetheart. Right here, pressed up against this glass for anyone and everyone to see- see your pretty cock leaking for me, see your tight little hole stretching for me, see how utterly _wrecked_ you look, all. for. me.” Bucky mewls quietly, head falling back against Tony’s shoulder, cock smearing a streak of fluid on the window at the words. Tony leans down, laving his tongue over Bucky’s earlobe, blowing lightly and watching Bucky shiver at the sensation before biting down. He releases after a few seconds, growling low. “Be a good boy for me now, will you, princess? Daddy wants to put on a show, so _scream_ for me.”


End file.
